Gravis Sphere
The Gravis Sphere is comprised of the dimensions of space and time. This sphere bends and twists these dimensions to better suit a user's whims (almost always temporarily). The first magic that Gravis mages will typically produce from this sphere is typically either gravity manipulation or a time bubble. This sphere is the very backbone of the Material Plane, but is oddly sparse within the Ethereal Plane. Praeter > Gravis > Azoth (The Gravis Sphere does well against the Azoth Sphere, but has trouble against the Praeter Sphere.) Thematic Basis Everything that is experienced within the material plane happens within the dimensions of space and time. Space represents the three dimensions that define the concept of where. Time represents the fourth dimension that defines the concept of when. Gravity is an additional concept that is capable of manipulating both aspects. The three combined complete the thematic basis for this sphere. Basic Aspects The Gravis Sphere holds only three separate aspects; space, time, and gravity. The difficulty in manipulating those three in various ways separate the basic from the advanced aspects. Some examples of the basic aspects include... * Gravity Manipulation - Increasing or decreasing the gravitational pull on something. * Time Bubbles - Creating a bubble in which time passes by slower/quicker. * Warping - By grasping space itself, two locations or two things can be brought closer together. Advanced Aspects The advanced aspects go beyond the basic aspects in that they don't merely bend spacetime, but rather they seem to almost break it. Here are some examples of spells that are considered as advanced within this sphere... * Gravity Ball - A spherical mass of gravity that pulls things towards it. * Zero Gravity - Temporarily removing the gravitational pull in a place or object. * Freeze Frame - (Temporarily) outright stopping the flow of time within a place or object. * Rewinding Time - Self explanatory. Considered the most powerful magic of the sphere. * Teleporting - Someone/thing instantly goes from point a to point b. * Size Manipulation - Making someone/thing larger or smaller. Practical Applications It is often joked that Gravis Mages have all the time in the world, but price they pay for additional time will often disagree. Their capacity to bend space and teleport is incredibly convenient however. If an individual has a deadline for something, they will often seek out a Gravis Mage for assistance. Combat Applications Though the sphere only has three core domains, the list within the advanced aspects should give a clear idea of what a Gravis Mage is capable of within combat. Natural Occurances Because this sphere is the very backbone of the Material Plane, it is almost an omni-present force there. It is interesting to note however that this sphere is oddly sparse within the Ethereal Plane. The reason for this is unknown, but it is one of the biggest differences between the two planes. Trivia * A Gravis Mage is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to. * Gravity Balls are most certainly not the same thing as black holes, although the idea is borrowed from them. Category:Spheres of Magic